Jealous Strawberry Mint Flavored Kisses
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Starfire has a... a... a DATE? What will Robin do? Hit him over the head with his bo-staff... or devise a plan involving the alien princess's favorite little bumbgor'f... RobStar- Oneshot- VERY FLUFFY!


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. Not mine? Happy Cartoon Network?

* * *

**So here I am... I decided to update another little fluffy one-shot, but don't worry the next 3 chaps to my fic Live, Laugh, Love will be coming soon. Just to much homework!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**_Beastboy:This movie will freak you out!_**

**_Me: Not as much as all the lovey dovey fluff in this fan-fic Beastboy._**

**_Beastboy: Oh no..._**

**_Me: Oh yes...

* * *

_**

I can be obsessive, over-protective, and a variety of other things. But I have never remembered wanting to whack someone over the head with my bo-staff this badly before. Not even Slade. I was seething. Furious. I wanted to jump up and roundhouse kick the tall blonde boy with light blue eyes standing before me.

Why? Why? Because, this guy who I wanted to injure so badly, was Chad… Starfire's _date. _ Yes, you heard me right. Date. The evening's previous conversation ran through my head in a blur.

FLASHBACK

_Ding! Dong! Went the doorbell loudly. Starfire had hopped off of the couch in a hurry, flying over to the big, silver door. "I shall get it!" she yelled in her pretty voice. "It is for me!" she flung the door open and there he stood, dark jeans, blue t-shirt, sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was about Star's height. "Chad!" she exclaimed and hugged him._

"_Hey Star." He responded smiling a half smile, showing a row of white teeth. She had by this time stopped hugging him and he looked at his watch. "Oh, we had better get going." _

_I slowly approached the door, not liking this guy very much, although I knew nothing about him. "Uh, Star?" I asked running a hand through my jet-black hair. "Who is this guy?" her beautiful emerald eyes grew wide and she shook her hair, her pretty ruby red hair drifting around her._

"_Oh X'hal! I have been most rude! Chad, these are Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy, my best friends. And everyone, this is Chad, and tonight we will be partaking in the ritual of a date!" I stared. My feet were rooted to the ground. Date?_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, let's go babe." Said Chad taking hold of Star's hand. I think I was making him uncomfortable due to the fact that I had still not moved. They began to walk out of the room, Chad exiting first, Star following closely behind.

No. I can't let this happen. I mean… only because I…. you know… am worried about Star. Suddenly, an idea sprang into my head. "Wait… Star! I don't think you remembered to feed Silky, and I don't know what he eats… at all." Her face suddenly got a worried look on it, showing on her perfect features.

"Oh X'hal! Robin you are right! How could I have been so careless? I shall return soon Chad, but Robin, come with me, I must show you where the food of Silky is located!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, pulling me quickly through the halls and into her bedroom. She sat me down on the bed, and floated over to her closet, pulling out a bucket of strange pink goo. "This…" she said, sitting down next to me, dropping the bucket at my feet. "Is what Silky eats." I peered into the large black bucket and eyed the substance suspiciously. "I assure you friend Robin, it will not do 'the biting'."

I couldn't help it. She was just so cute. I laughed out loud, clutching my stomach. She stared at me, crossing her arms. "Is this your way of doing 'the mocking'?" she asked, obviously a bit pissed off. I really hated it when she was mad at me.

"No Star, I was just wondering where you got that expression from." I said, slowing my laughter. She uncrossed her arms and half smiled at me. She seemed to have forgotten all about Chad. So far so good.

"I learned it from listening to one of Cyborg and Beastboy's daily breakfast arguments." She smiled brightly, her full, pretty lips parting to show her sparkling white teeth. I was compelled. She was reeling me in, although I don't think she was trying to. Slowly, I edged closer to her, and began to lean in, bringing my face to hers. Our noses were touching, and she sat still, waiting.

I slowly realized what I was about to do, and almost pulled away, until a sudden realization struck me. She wasn't stopping me. So, I smiled coyly and pressed my lips to hers. She 'eeped' in surprise, never believing I would actually kiss her, but her eyes then slid closed and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I was a bit surprised, but I continued to deepen the kiss, stroking her beautiful Ruby hair, and holding her as tight as possible with the arm I had slipped around her waist. She tasted wonderful, like, peppermint and strawberries. I inhaled her scent as her arms snaked around me neck, tangling in my hair, and she pulled away.

"I believe I should tell Chad that the date is off…" she whispered, smiling slightly. I laughed, and kissed her again, even sweeter than the last time, glad that I had gotten jealous.

* * *

**SO what did you think? I LOVE making Robin jealous. I have been meaning to update a fic where he gets jealous for quite some time now. Review, review, review... Oh and i also need you guys to review Live Love Luagh and tell me if yo think i should continue with it. **

**luv,**

**Starfire07076 *sighs*-Oh me and my fluffy goodness.  
**


End file.
